


Homemade Gift

by Spoonful_of_gay_angst



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Grumpy Doctor (Doctor Who), Happy Ending, Happy tho, I love him, One Shot, Other, Sad Doctor (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor Era, twelfth doctor deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonful_of_gay_angst/pseuds/Spoonful_of_gay_angst
Summary: After an adventure that went wrong it left the doctor feeling cold and distant and the reader decides to make him a homemade gift to help cheer him up.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Homemade Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfiction so it would mean the world if you commented or just left a kudos. :)  
> I'm in love with doctor who and twelfth doctor has stolen my heart.

Y/n had been traveling with the doctor for a while now and after a particular adventure that ended in horror, the doctor began to act distant and cold towards y/n. He grew more cynical as the days went on and would reside to obsessively writing on his chalk board and y/n would be the one to facilitate a conversation as the doctor grew quieter. It was an understatement to say that y/n was worried and would do anything to see the doctor smile that wide smile that could light up the stars themselves.

The idea of making the doctor a homemade gift didn’t come straight away as y/n was painfully aware that the doctor was hard to impress. He had seen galaxies born and alien technology y/n couldn’t comprehend. Y/n was just a human and the doctor never failed to mention how human are made of fundamental faults. But y/n wanted to do something nice and always kept your eye out on every planet you visited in case of there being something which you thought the doctor may like. However, there was nothing that deemed good enough to be able express their feelings for the doctor. Y/n wanted to show him you cared about him, how you appreciated how he helped everyone and how every thought weather it was utter nonsense or not would leave y/n wanting more. The doctor became harsher with his words towards y/n which is why y/n was awake and had turned to the internet. Y/n began typing in ‘how to cheer up an egoistical grumpy alien with a god complex” but the internet app closed itself and so Y/n decided to type in gift ideas and apparently everyone loves homemade gifts.

Y/n mulled the idea over the next couple of days, every now and again you ended up staring at the doctor wondering how he would react, if he would like it or hate it or be confused by it. Did Time Lords do homemade cards or did they just send clocks with “get well soon” written in the numbers. You came to the conclusion to make him a thank you card as you noticed the doctor never stayed around long enough for everyone to thank him. He had saved you on multiply occasion he certainly saved you from the crushing loneliness that was consuming your life. One day y/n saw paper and coloured pencils appear neatly on your bed which did spook y/n the realization that the doctor had told y/n that the Tardis was telepathic and she had probably gotten tired of y/n constant overthinking. You thanked her and made a promise to make her a thank you card as well.

The doctor grew suspicious of y/n behaviour as y/n spent more and more time in their room working on their homemade project. Y/n wanted everything to be perfect which was providing to be difficult as y/n did not possess any sort of talent in the art department. The doctor knew y/n was hiding something from him and he continuously attempt to catch y/n out which caused you to crumple up any drawings as an attempt to not be busted by the paranoid Time Lord.

“Are you keeping secrets from y/n” he would ask with a frown

“No….well yes..! But you keep secrets from me. It’s a two way street y’know.” Y/n spoke not daring to look into his eyes in the fear of giving anything away. But the doctor just grunted as a reply and changed the subject.

When y/n had finally managed to finish their homemade thank you card, the Tardis was slowly gliding through space and the atmosphere inside felt like a Sunday afternoon. The doctor was fiddling about with all the thingy-me-bobs and levers and spinning objects when y/n approach him rather sheepishly with their hands behind their back hiding something. Y/n went back and forth between the idea of an envelope overthinking about how he would question it and if it would make it too serious which may cause him to feel nervous. In the end y/n decided you were just procrastinating and you had to just go and bloody well do it.

The doctor immediately noticed.

“What’s that behind your back?” He turned to face you and gave you some serious looking eyebrows.

“Okay um, it’s nothing bad! Just um… I noticed that you’d been feeling a bit down lately soo… I just thought you know…” y/n face began to feel hot as a very obvious blush appeared. Slowly y/n brought their arms to their front and gave the doctor their handmade card through shaky sweaty hands.

“i-I uhh… it’s not much really and…. And it’s okay if you don’t like it…but uh yeah.. don’t tell me if you do don’t like it- I mean… yeah” Y/n stuttered over your words as the doctor broke eye contact to inspect what looked like an A4 piece of paper folded in half.

“What… what is this?” He asked as he softly took the card from y/n’s hands and stared at intensely.

“It’s just….well it’s a thank-you card. Technically.” Y/n’s body began to relax but your heart began to drum against your chest.

“What are these scribbles? On the front” He asked in genuine confusion

The front of the card was a child like drawing of earth with it just being a circle with splurges on green “islands” and the rest coloured in bright blue. Below the earth drawing y/n drew a stick figure of the doctor with his fluffy gray hair holding his screwdriver which looked more like a long candle. Next to him was an attempt to draw the Tardis from memory and it was identifiable as a police phone box but it was missing something. On the other side of the doctor you drew a stick figure of yourself smiling at the doctor doodle. A questionable drawing of a guitar was hoovering next to the drawing of the earth.

“Is this meant to be a planet? There is not one single planet in the entire universe that looks like this” his confusion continues and pricks at y/n’s art skills insecurity.

“It’s meant to be the earth” y/n replied furrowing your eyebrows Twelve made a humming noise in reply and opened the card carefully, y/n focused their attention on the Tardis console fiddling about with the machines fidget devices while every now and again glancing at the doctor’s face to read any emotion. He had an excellent poker face which gave y/n no reassurance.

Inside the card, in their neatest handwriting wrote:

_Dear Doctor,_

_I know you’ve been having a hard time but I wanted you to know that I care about you a lot like so much I didn’t think it was possible. You’re my best friend you mean a lot to me and I want to make sure you’re okay. It’s okay to feel shit sometimes I just want you to know that I’m here for you no matter what and even though I may not understand everything you have been through I know you know don’t deserve the bad things that have happened to you. I also want to thank you for being there for me and putting up with my human bullshit. So yeah you’re the smartest person I know (obviously) and you’re handsome and funny! Your laugh is one of my favorite sounds and this reason why I tell so many awful jokes. After everything you’ve been through you’re still incredibly kind and empathetic and it blows my mind every time. I’m always here to listen any of your problems even if you think there not worth listening to, I want to know because I care about you, you idiot. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help! Sincerely, Y/n xxx_

The doctor was quiet and absorbed as he read which made y/n increasing nervous as the seconds passed by. Y/n heart hammered against their ribcage and they intensely fiddled and prodded the Tardis Console. What seemed like eternity had passed by the doctor looked up and locked eyes with y/n. He took in a sharp breathe and was quiet before he finally ended the agonizing silence.

“i- I don’t know what to say” The doctor finally spoke taking long careful steps towards y/n.

“It’s just a card. It’s nothing really…probably just stupid…I dunno” y/n mumbled looking down at her feet. The doctor lifted y/n chin with his thumb and index finger cupping their chin.

“This is the nicest gift I’ve ever been given…and I’m over 2000 years old. I want to you know that… this means a lot to me y/n.” the doctor spoke softly which turned y/n’s cheek’s ruby red. Y/n was about to say something but hesitated when their looked to see the doctor’s face and misty eyes as if he was on the edge of tears.

“I know you’re not the hugging type but-“ Y/n was interrupted by the sudden embrace by the doctor. He wrapped his arms around y/n and squished their bodies’ together and squeezed y/n tightly. Y/n was stunned by the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into his warm body and wrapped their arms around his neck and gently squeezed back.

“I’ll always keep this on me. Thank you, Y/n” The doctor whispered into y/n’s ear sending goosebumps across the back of their neck. Moments passed and the doctor was the first one to let go and he cleared his throat as he straightened his clothes anxiously. You did however, notice how carefully he folded the card and tucked it into his inside coat pocket. Afterwards he went on one of many rambles about a certain planet that sunflowers as big as trees and moons that changed colour depending on the season and you couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
